With the advancement of science and technology, fluid transportation devices used in many sectors such as pharmaceutical industries, computer techniques, printing industries or energy industries are developed toward elaboration and miniaturization. The fluid transportation devices are important components that are used in for example micro pumps, micro atomizers, print heads or industrial printers for transporting small amounts of gases or liquids. Therefore, it is important to provide an improved structure of the fluid transportation devices.
For example, in the pharmaceutical industries, pneumatic apparatus or pneumatic machines use motors or pressure valves to transfer gases. However, due to the volume limitations of the motors and the pressure valves, the pneumatic apparatus or the pneumatic machines are bulky in volume. In other words, the conventional pneumatic apparatus fails to meet the miniaturization requirement and is not portable. Moreover, during operations of the motor or the pressure valve, annoying noise is readily generated. That is, the conventional pneumatic apparatus is neither friendly nor comfortable to the user.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a micro-gas pressure driving apparatus with small, miniature, silent, portable and comfortable benefits in order to eliminate the above drawbacks.